fungopediafandomcom-20200214-history
My Summer Project
My Summer Project is a book from the very beginnings of droiyn that details all of the intricate systems used in the many forms of Droiyn. My Summer Project is so infused with energy that it acts as an inter-dimensional hole, drawing in energy from other dimensions. It also shows the reader what they, supposedly, want to know, however this feature is flawed as it usually only shows them the same thing over and over again until they hit it against a table. This sometimes takes a few attempts. This feature of the book is necessary, though as the book's contents, if they were printed out would fill up a several buildings. The book manages this by being magical. My Summer Project was brought to Earth by the feluxians along with the art of droiyn. It is really old. It is believed that My Summer Project is kept somewhere on Pen Island, probably in Pefetoba City. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. The 14 Spells The 14 spells are a set of incredibly powerful spells detailed within My Summer Project. They are regarded as the pinnacle of Spellweaving and as of yet no spells more powerful that actually do anything have been created. The spells were not written by humans and there are very few records that even hint at their creation. It is thought that the spells were created by the Feluxians before they came through the dimensional hole to Earth or that the they were created by the ancestors of the feluxian race. One notable factor of the spells is that they cannot be dispelled. Due to safety reasons we are not permitted to record the spells themselves. The spells, in alphabetical order and order of appearance in My Summer Project, are: * Athanasy * Cacophony * Captivity * Density * Entropy * Fixity * Gallimaufry * Gravity * Incendiary * Instability * Travesty * Tutelary * Vacuity * Velocity Additionally, the spells each have their own Affinity, listed at the bottom of the spell's entry. Affinities are a sort of categorical system which defines how the spell acts, what natural processes it mimics and what forms of Mancy practice it. They will be written in italics. Athanasy: Athanasy grants upon its users an immortality of sorts, lengthening their life by a great number of years, with an upper limit of around 5000 years. However once the spell runs out it burns its caster into ashes, instantly killing them. It can also be used to return an object or living thing to a state that it has been in within the last 50 or so years. It can also be cast upon an area, raising any and all dead creatures in the area into Shambler minions. Life, Death, Resurrection, Necromancy Cacophony: Cacophony generates a supersonic blast of sound that destroys anything in its way in a widening sphere around its caster, extending out for about a kilometer. With great care the sphere can be compressed into an even more powerful cone that can be aimed to a certain extent. The spell can also be used to create a cacophony (hence the name) of voices within an individual or group of people's (Or animal's) heads that slowly deafens them and drives them mad. Sound, Volume, Force, Sonormancy Captivity: Captivity creates a binding upon its target/s, rendering them unable to move (they can still breathe and such). It can also be used to create a boundary over which nothing except the caster, or objects that the caster allows can cross, or an area which will trap anything entering it. Binding, Trap, Lock, Captumancy Density: Density greatly increases its target’s density, causing them to become heavier and slower. The spell can also decrease a target’s density causing them to become lighter, and, in extreme cases, float away. It can also be channeled, its affect stacking up over time, increasing or decreasing its targets density at greater and greater speeds. Weight, Size, Stone, Terramancy Entropy: Entropy creates a zone, specified by its caster in which the rate of entropy (We're talking about entropy as a deterioration of something; in this case - time) increase is greatly sped up, deteriorating the passing of time within the zone and eventually freezing the zone in time entirely. If a person enters the zone once it’s frozen they have a limited time before they too become frozen but the rate of their freezing is sped up compared to the speed that the rest of the zone froze at. Ice, Freeze, Time, Quomancy Fixity: Fixity protects whatever it is cast upon in its current state, impervious to most changes. The spell only protects against non-magical hazards (with a few exceptions) such as rust caused by rain, lightning, landslides, etc. The spell will also protect against most basic spells such as basic firebolts or rock blasts. Unchanging, Timeless, Immune, Immutamancy Gallimaufry: Gallimaufry takes any objects that are not fixed down in a certain radius and sets them orbiting at high speeds around the caster creating an almost impenetrable barrier of random objects. These objects then can be individually flung outwards, ploughing through anything in their way. Alternatively the objects can be flung out with incredible velocity all at once in an expanding sphere. The spell can also be used to make the objects that it draws in fly around at the caster's will, destroying anything in their way. Jumble, Confusion, Mix, Turbatiomancy Gravity: Gravity creates a localized field of gravity in a direction specified by the caster, making anything within the field fall in the specified direction until they leave the zone. It can also create a singularity that makes everything a certain distance away gravitate towards it, rather like a black hole, however the gravity’s strength is determined by the expertise that the caster cast it with and the energy put into it and it does not destroy anything that falls into it, instead flinging it out the other side at a high speed. Attraction, Force, Magnetism, Tractumancy Incendiary: Incendiary makes the ground upon which it is cast erupt into flames that cannot be extinguished with water or smothered with sand (or other stuff). It can also be used to make jets of flame erupt from the caster's hands or it can heat an area to an incredible temperature. This may not sound very effective but it can be cast in quite a large area. Fire, Burn, Destroy, Pyromancy Instability: Travesty: Illusion, Trick, Vision, Tutelary: Tutelary creates a magical guardian, composed of runes, that protects its summoner. It can also create a number of weaker minions or an invisible wall surrounding the caster. Defend, Protect, Guard, Vacuity: Nothing, Vacuum, Emptiness, Velocity: Category:Droiyn